According to Wikipedia, a miswak has a long, well documented history and is known for its medicinal and hygienic benefits, predominantly in the Arab world. The miswak twig is composed of a number of bristles enclosed in bark. When the bark is removed from the end of the twig, the exposed bristles can be used to brush teeth while the remainder of the twig is held like a toothbrush.
If the twig is not protected in some way between uses, the bristles can break and they can become dirty and unsanitary. The subject invention is directed toward a case for the twig which protects the bristles when the twig is not in use and also doubles as a handle for the twig when it is used as a toothbrush. Not only can the case be used for this purpose but it can also be used to hold other dental appliances such as those mentioned above.